paradise
by lovely-lostmind
Summary: Emma has lived in foster homes her entire life, but all she ever wanted was a family. However everything changes when she falls asleep on her 16th birthday. She is taken to Neverland and meets the legendary Captain Hook. They go on a grand adventure together to find a way off the island for both of them. But is it all a dream, and escape for Emma?
1. Prologue

The wind was picking up around them as they stared into the water. It was probably the twentieth time they've been at Skull Rock this week.

Felix felt uncomfortable with leaving the boys alone so often, but he held his tongue, not wanting to cause worry. Instead he diverted his thoughts back to the image rippling in the water. It was of a boy, the average age of most of the lost boys, and he was walking with a blonde woman, perhaps his mother.

"Is he going to be a new addition to the lost boys?" Felix asked because they've seen this boy every time in the Waters of Coming Time.

"If from what I know… no."

"Then who is he?" Felix asked, leaning against one of the stone pillars as he tiredly looked out at the star laden night sky. It was only the two of them at the rock island but sometimes he felt like there was something or someone spying on them.

"He's going to be the harbinger of the demise of Neverland."

"And so we are going to kill him?" Felix asked now much more curious and interested.

His brown haired companion laughed still looking at the water, "The boy isn't even born yet!"

Felix was even more confused now, and looked to his friend, waiting for him to explain.

The lean boy looked at Felix and a sly grin formed on his face, "We are going to kill his mother."

"Ahhh," Felix sighed understanding, and walked back over to the basin "So that's what she looks like?"

"No," His companion said, waving his hand over the magical water in the large basin, and the image changed to a much younger version of the woman laughing with other people her age, "that is her."

Felix was flabbergasted, she looked so young, so beautiful.

"Wow," was all Felix could say.

"Don't get too attached," his companion laughed, "I want you to do the honour of killing her."

Felix shook himself out of his daze, "Okay, but how am I going to get to her?"

"Don't worry about that, she'll come to us."

"But how?" Felix asked his companion.

"Have faith in me," his companion said, feigning hurt, "I'll figure out a way."

To which Felix just smiled, "Right. Because Pan never fails."

"I never do," He said with a smug smirk as he stared at the image in the basin.


	2. para- para- paradise

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgement, I guess I've already won that_," Emma sang along under her breath.

The small house was cold, dark and quiet aside from the T.V. No one was home on the stale saturday night, except Emma, who was lounging in the living room.

She would have gotten out of the house but she didn't really feel like sneaking into the nearby club anymore, even though she had already curled her hair and it wouldn't be to hard since she looks roughly 20 now; but instead she decided to stay in her pajamas all day and watch Disney movies.

What better way to celebrate your 16th birthday in your new foster home and new city than by spending it at home alone watching movies? She thought sarcastically as she stretched herself out on the couch and stuffed her herself with popcorn.

Her new foster parents were always gone, they were either working or out with friends, and they gave Emma all the freedom she could want. Once she was gone for two days and they didn't question her when she got back.

Huh, some guardians.

Emma sighed to herself as she pulled her blanket up to her neck and tried to push the negativity out of her head and tried to focus on watching Hercules. It was her day and she didn't want to spend it upset.

The more she watched, the more she realized she was drawn to the character Megera. The way Megera didn't ask for help, she was an independent woman and that's exactly what Emma wanted to be. Independent. She was for the most part. But not enough. She didn't want to be the damsel in distress, she wanted she wanted to be strong enough to do everything without anyones help. And as far as anyone is concerned, didn't need help anyway.

As movie ended and she glanced at the clock, barely half past 11, so she decided to watch one more movie, what the hell, no cares anyway; she picked up a random VHS from one and looked at the title.

"Peter Pan, eh why not," She said to herself as she put it in the player.

It was already rewound to the beginning so once it started play, she pounced on the couch and stuffed her mouth with popcorn again.

She couldn't lie though, she was enjoying herself; it had been a while since she sat down and watched movies all day, just being was usually cleaning, or doing homework, or getting into trouble with the neighborhood kids. But this- this was relaxing and quiet.

"And sooner or later, Nana, people have to grow up," George Darling said to Nana the dog, in the movie.

Emma smirked at the movie quote as she looked at the cupcake adorned with a 16 candle, on the coffee table. Growing up. Pfft, its something people just have to accept. At least she did when she was roughly 12; that's when she realized she was never going to have a mom or dad and that she had to grow up, let go of fantasies (though it never hurt to watch them from time to time).

She had accepted the harsh truths of the world too young, and it hurt, or at least it used to, but not anymore. She may only be 16, but she suffered enough to realize she life was not easy and your prince charming wasn't coming to your rescue.

She shrugged the heavy thinking away and allowed her mind to empty and escape from the cold jaded world she lived in; slowly her eyelids grew heavy, and she laid her head against the arm rest of the couch, pulling her blanket even closer. Slowly and slowly, her thoughts started to fade and her mind stilled as her eyes closed shut and before she knew it, her eyes were screwed shut and her mind was clear and she was asleep.

Or at least she thought she was until she opened her eyes again and she was standing on the deck of a ship.

Pirate ship maybe?

The atmosphere was calm, the ocean splashed gently against the side of the ship, gently spraying her face with it's salt water.

Huh, I must be dreaming.

She walked over to the edge of the ship and saw that the side of it was beautifully decorated.

Once she spotted a shark fin in the moonlight though, she slowly backed away from the edge and her eyes danced around the ship as she observed it. It was quite a vessel, with a sturdy looking mast and sails that looked fit for a royal navy.

Hmm, they probably stole this ship. Typical pirates.

She suddenly felt the cold of night crawl and bite at her skin and her eyes dropped down at what she was wearing and saw that she was not in a pirate outfitting, but instead saw that she was still in her pajamas: a pair of light blue pajama pants and her white tank top.

Curiouser, she thought as she wrapped her arms around herself trying to warm herself even though it did little to help the nipping of the frigid wind.

"I do believe we have a stow away," A man said from behind her and she whirled around surprised, "Ello', love."

"What,- no, I- no," Emma stutter as she observed the man in the bright moonlight.

He had dark hair, almost as dark as the night surrounding them. His eyes were as bright as diamonds like the stars above them and a vibrant blue that put the ocean and the sky to shame. He was wearing black leather pants and a black leather coat and had a sword on his black leather belt.

He must have a thing for black she thought.

"You know… what?" The man asked with a smirk.

"I just… where am I?" Emma sighed, distracting herself from the man and looking around the surrounding. She saw an island covered in darkness, far off to her left.

"Neverland," The man said.

"Ne-Neverland? Like Peter Pan's Neverland?" Emma asked amazed. Could it be? Could her dreams have taken her to the fabled land of never aging children?

"Yes, that bloody demon lives here in Neverland," The man said swiftly catching Emma as a hard wave shook the boat and made her lose balance and that's when she felt it. The cold press of metal against her arm where his hand should be.

"Your welcome," the man said as Emma straightened up and took a glance at the hook where his hand should have been.

"Thank you," Emma said strongly, "but I had it under control."

"Oh, I didn't doubt you did," the one handed man said with a smug smirk as he watch Emma brush off her pajama pants.

"I did," Emma said indignant, I did have it under control.

He shrugged nonchalant and let her get her bearings back, "Well, little lady, may I ask who I have the pleasure of having on my ship?"

"Emma, my name's Emma," She said suddenly becoming self-conscious of the cold again, her arms crossing.

"Emma," the man said, turning the name over on his tongue, "What a lovely name."

Emma gave him a sarcastic smile, "thank you." Looking anywhere but his face.

The man gave her an honest grin and for some reason Emma was irked by the man. Probably because she wanted to be sleeping, wait, if I'm sleeping then…

"Well Emma," The man said drawing her out of her thoughts, "it's quite a chilly night, why don't we go into my quarters and resume our conversation there.

Emma sheepishly shrugged her shoulders, and followed the man to a door that opened up to a ladder and they both climbed down. There was a desk and a bed. Very, very simple.

"Sit," The man said kindly, motioning to the chair at the desk.

Emma nodded and followed his direction and sat on the chair arms curled around herself to protect against the cold. The man walked over to his bed and pulled a blanket off of it and handed it to Emma.

"Here, to keep you warm," The man said gently to Emma as she took it and wrapped herself in it.

"Thank you," She murmured as she continued to look around the little cabin.

"Emma, let's just skip the pleasantries and get to the point," he said looking at Emma with a strong gaze, "What are you doing on my ship?"

"You- you're ship? You're the captain?" Emma asked, this is a really funky dream.

"Yes, I'm captain, and this is my ship," He said and held out his good hand for Emma to shake, "Where are my manners, My name is Killian Jones, but most people call me by my more colorful moniker, Captain Hook."

"Pirate Captain Hook!" Emma choked out, bursting into laughter. Okay, no more movies before bed.

"Ah, so you have heard of me," Hook said, looking at her with a look between bewilderment and pride.

"It's just, you're Captain Hook, the pirate from the movie Peter Pan, and I'm in Neverland. And neither you nor Neverland look like in the movie," Emma finally said after she had calmed down a little, "This has got to be the strangest dream ever."

"I can assure you, that you are not dreaming and that this is all real," Captain Hook said firmly; assuming she truly thought she was dreaming, he continued his questioning, "Now may I ask you how you got on board."

Emma stared at him blankly. I'm not dreaming? But how? I have to be dreaming, I'm in my pajamas for god's sake!

"I, uh, I opened my eyes and I was here," Emma said, waving off the pirate's declaration that she's not dreaming.

The pirate looked at her strangely, "Hmm, that means you must have been teleported by magic. Was it the Dark One?" The pirate asked the last question with accusation laced in his tone.

"The Dark One?" Emma was now so confused, "Who's the Dark One?"

Captain Hook studied her face, trying to find a trace of deceit in the young girl's face but all he found was confusion. Although he did see an all too familiar look in her eyes. One, that many of the native islanders have in theirs.

"You really don't know who he is…" he whispered to himself, then turned back to her, "Where are you from?"

"I'm from…" Emma started but where was she really from, it was a question she always asked herself. "For now I live in Boston."

"Boston? Where in the bloody hell is that- Nevermind," The Captain said waving off the topic, "Just get some sleep here, it's going to be an early morning."

Ha! I'm already asleep! Emma thought chuckling to herself.

"Where am I going to sleep Captain," she said, deciding to play along with the game.

"I may be a pirate, but I am a gentleman," He said with a wink, "Tomorrow we'll devise a plan to send you back to your realm, but you can have my quarters for the night."

"Like I'm tired," Emma said with an attitude. Usually she'd be more reserved but she thought she was dreaming and why can't she give Captain Hook lip if she was dreaming. But why did my head have to make Captain Hook so good looking? She thought to herself.

Captain Hook looked at her for a moment with a strong look but he chuckled slowly, "Alright Emma, if you say so, but if you feel the need to sleep, the bed is there."

Emma was going to laugh at the notion of sleep but suddenly her eyelids felt heavy and before she knew it her head dropped and her chin rested against her chest.

"Or you can fall asleep there," Captain Hook said with a guttural laugh as he walked over to the sleeping girl and took her in his arms. As he carried her to his bed he studied her face; He thought she looked on the cusp of adulthood, so young and vibrant with her golden curls bouncing on her shoulders; a contrast to him, a 300 or so year old pirate worn down by years of seeking revenge and years of sadness. He placed her down on the bed and fixed the blanket around her.

His heart swelled as he realized that this is the first person other than him to sleep in his bed after Milah.

Tonight he would mourn Milah once again but tomorrow he was going to help this Emma girl get back to this Boston place.

But one question nagged Hook. If The Dark One didn't bring her, than who did? The Shadow only brought neglected and lonely boys… So how did this girl get here?


	3. we lie awake and dream

"But- I don't want to go," Emma mumbled in her sleep as she turned over the edge of the bed.

"Fuck," She growled under her breath as her face kissed the cold hard ground rather hard as she fell out of the warm bed. She got on her all fours and leaned back on her her heels and sat up, rubbing her sore face.

_That was one weird dream,_ she thought as she tried rub away the sleep from her eyes, sitting back on her heels, _no more movie before sleeping._

She stayed like that for a few moment, her hands clasped resting against her lips as she took in her foreign surroundings. It was much different in the daylight. It was spacier, but there were a lot more knick knacks than she remembered. The bed rest against one side of the room and Emma sat facing the entrance, trying to put everything together; but it just wouldn't click.

_I can't be awake, this can't be real. It's impossible_, she thought to herself as she got up from the ground, _this is probably one of those weird dreams, that have you there and you sleep and stuff but you're not actually there._

"Right?" She whispered aloud this time as she got up and crept to the ladder that lead up and out.

She looked up and saw that it lead to small platform just big enough to stand and open the door.

She contemplated whether or not she should go out, unsure that if she is opens the door, she'll end up on the beach somewhere in the bahamas or the edge of a volcano.

_Eh, I'll hope for the best, I've always dreamed of going to Hawaii_, she thought to herself as she shakily climbed the ladder and opened the door just enough to peek a look out. Her lips dipped into a frown as she realized she was still on the pirate ship and she let out a frustrated sigh.

_This is by far, the most boring dream ever,_ she scoffed as she pushed the door open and walked out onto the deck. The sun was unforgiving as it beat down on the ship. Her eyes drifted up and squinted at the bright and merciless sun that was surrounded by such a baby blue sky peppered with fluffs of clouds. Very much different compared to the dark sky from the night before. Emma turned and saw that there were a few men scrambling around and she looks up and saw the pirate from last night at the helm.

_What was his name?_ She thought to herself, _Hook! Captain Hook! _ She laughed at the notion as she walked over to the edge facing the island and she studied it.

It was much bigger than she last remembered, and the sun shone the island in a different light. Neverland has covered with trees of all shades of green, there were little streams and rivers that flowed into the ocean. It seemed like an untouched paradise beckoning you with the promise of adventure and danger and fun.

Emma smirked as she thought about how different it was compared to the Peter Pan cartoon movie. As she was lost in her thoughts she was caught off guard when a hard wave rocked the boat and she stumbled backwards, colliding with another body and they both ungracefully fell to the ground.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry," Emma said quickly as she tried to untangle herself from the body under her.

"I guess I haven't gotten my sea legs,"Emma said, letting out a nervous laugh, but then she looked at the boy who she had tumbled into. He was standing now, looking around nervously. He was roughly her height maybe a tad taller but it wasn't noticeable, he had dirty blonde hair that framed his thin face and his fair complexion highlighted his light chestnut brown eyes.

The boy merely nodded, avoided her gaze and scurried off nervously towards the stern.

_"_Huh," She puffed out as she turned and brushed off dirt from her pajama pants.

"Ah, it has awaken," A voice chimed from behind her, "Do ya still believe this is a dream?"

She rolled her eyes and turned, "For your information, I'm a person, with a name which you know."

"Aye, I know ya do, love," He said with a smirk.

"And yes, this is all a dream," Emma said quite cross with her nose turned upward.

"Aha, I see we've quite a stubborn one do we now," Hook teased. Emma wasn't sure why this man irritated her, he had been nothing but kind to her since she's met him. Maybe it was because he kept trying to tell her she wasn't dreaming, when she clearly was. She was pretty sure she'd be able to tell whether she was dreaming or not.

Emma gave him a sarcastic smile, which made him chuckle and made her loathe him more. So instead of continuing to be his source of entertainment, Emma turned and walked back to the edge. The sound of boots followed her.

"Who was that boy?" Emma asked coldly not facing Hook but instead her eyes fixed on the island.

"What boy?"

"The boy I stumbled into. I'm sure you saw that," Emma said, letting all her weight rest on the boat railing.

"Oh, that boy," Hook said, looking down at his hand and hook before back at Emma, "He's a lost boy. He helps me out from time to time."

"A lost boy?" Emma asked interested but she didn't dare to turn because she could feel the heat of his gaze on her face.

"Aye. He is a lost boy, has been for some years now," Hook said studying the features of her face.

"Oh," She thought, that means he must be much older than he looked, years spent away from his family. If he had one.

"He lives on the island right?" Emma asked Hook, nodding to the island in front of them.

"Aye lass, along with the others and their wretched leader."

"Peter Pan is bad?" Emma asked in disbelief. All the movies make him look like the good guy and Hook the bad guy.

"Bad is be an understatement," Hook mumbled, "The boy is a bloody demon."

"Really?" Emma scoffed, looking out to the island, "All the movies painted him as a harmless boy."

"Well, whatever these movies are, they depict him bloody wrong," Hook growled, turning around and leaning his back against the boat railing. Emma just smirked and stayed leaning over the rail.

"Are there fairies on Neverland?" Emma asked turning her head to look at Hook as she leaned against the railing.

Killian laughed, "Is that what they say in your _movies_? No, they don't live here. There is one though-"

"Tinker Bell," Emma murmured with a small chuckle, her gaze now fixed on the side of Hook's face.

"Aye, Tinker Bell," Hook says with a small smile, "She lives here, but she has't got any magic."

Emma paused her thinking. Tinker Bell. With no magic?

"That's bullshit," Emma said, calling his bluff. Or so she thought.

"No, it's true," He replied feigning a serious nod but his face had a smile that betrayed him, "She had her wings taken away from her."

"Then how does Peter Pan fly?" Emma asked curious now because everything Disney taught her has been wrong; and she was sure, faith, trust and pixie dust didn't do the magic.

"He uses some dust from the top of the trees, or so I'm told," Hook said looking at his hook and rubbing it with his sleeve, "He has to use his imagination, as does everyone here if they want the impossible done."

Emma scoffed because she couldn't believe what was coming out of the notorious pirate's mouth.

"You're kidding me, aren't you?" Emma asked and looked at him as he shook his head. Emma wasn't sure whether to laugh or groan at how impossible this island seemed. So she did both; she groaned her head falling into her crossed arms on the railing and then lightly chuckling.

"Seeing as though you're going to be staying here indefinitely, I think you better get accustomed to my rules," Killian said, pushing himself off the railing as he turns to Emma, his thumb and Hook tucked into his belt.

"Wait, no no," Emma said defensively as she turned to face the pirate captain, "I'm going to wake up soon, just watch."

Hook watched Emma with amusement as she closed her eyes and pinched herself.

"_Fuck_," She cursed under her breath as she opened her yes and realized she was still aboard the Jolly Roger.

Hook smirked and let out a chuckle, "There are some folded clothes in one of the drawers in my cabin, they might fit you."

"Wait, no, you said you can imagine things up here right?" Emma said stopping the pirate from walking because she was definitely not going to wear some pirate's clothes that probably haven't been washed in months.

"Aye, that I did," Hook said looking at Emma with a look of curiosity.

"Okay," Emma mumbled as she closed her eyes and held out her arms and wished for her favorite Jeans, boots and jacket.

To her disappointment her hands didn't feel any heavier and she lowered her arms and opened her eyes.

"It didn't work," She said, somewhere between a pout and a growl.

"I beg to disagree lass," Hook said then extended his hook towards her.

She looked down and gasped, she was wearing her clothing. Suddenly her face got red at the thought that she didn't know how they got there, did her old clothes poof away and these ones poofed on? She didn't want to nurse the idea that if that was the case then the pirate saw her naked. Not like a guy never saw her naked, just, well, right now she was sober and this pirate irked her.

"Well, I'm still dreaming," Emma said folding her arms and turning up her nose.

"Come, lass," The pirate said laughing as he started to walk away towards the helm, "dreaming or not, we should find a way to get you off my ship and back to where you're from so you and I can get back to our lives."

Emma sighed and followed the pirate up the stairs to the helm.

_This is going to be a long dream…_ Emma thought groaning internally.


	4. part of the plan

"Alright lass," Hook said motioning for Emma to him behind the helm, and she followed, "So tell me, what drew you to this place?"

Emma ignored his question, (perhaps she didn't hear it) as she went over and stood awkwardly next to him, looking at a scratched out symbol that caught her attention. She couldn't help but run her fingers gently on the jagged scratch, probably made by his hook. Emma peeled her eyes from the distorted symbol to where they were headed.

If Emma didn't know any better she would have thought they were headed straight into the side of a cliff; And she _didn't_ know better.

"Well lass, are ya goin' to tell me or are you gonna pretend to be deaf with me?" Hook asked, his voice careful to not sound impatient, but just enough edge in his voice for her to notice.

"I have a name you know," Emma said irked, she didn't know what it was but she hated the fact that he kept calling her _lass_ like a pet name. Emma Swan did not have a pet name, never had and never will.

"I know," Hook said with a smirk, turning the helm just a fraction, "_lass."_

"It's Emma! Emma Swan!" She barked, just done with his smug attitude.

"Ah, Swan," He said, letting his name roll deliciously off his tongue as he had done with her first name the night before, but this sounded much more natural; and it bugged Emma. Come to think of it. Everything this man did, irritated her._ Everything. _She mumbled a bit under her breath as she looked out at the oncoming cliff in their path, but was slightly surprised that it slowly opened into a narrow passage to a hidden cove.

"Now that you've got that out of the way, _Miss Swan_," Hook said with a teasing tone, "will you answer my question?"

"What question?" she said with a tight voice, turning to him fast, so that her hair swings and the light catches it, shining like gold (that wasn't lost upon the eyes of Hook).

"What drew you to this godless place?" Hook asked, not looking at her but keenly focused on navigating his ship towards the hidden cove.

Emma thought about it. How did she get here? For a moment she forgot, but then everything came back to her. _Strange, _she thought, _I almost forgot how I got here._

"Well, I was watching Peter Pan the movie and I just fell asleep on the couch," Emma said, more to herself than to Hook, mainly because the story for some reason sounded ridiculous, even if it was a dream.

"And these _movies_, are they enchanted?" Hook asked Emma curiously.

"No, they aren't," Emma said, a hint of disappointment in her tone; and she couldn't believe it, for a moment she wished that movies could take you to the place, but she quickly dismissed the wish. Wishing was for children.

Hook murmured something about movies being bloody useless before he addressed Emma again, "If I'm not mistaken, you're saying that you by no means, wanted to be here or were trying to find a way here?"

Emma looked at him and had to think for a moment, I mean sure at one point she wondered what it was like to live here, but never did she ever have the desire to _actually _be there.

"No, I wasn't looking for a way here," She said as she absentmindedly stared at the helm, starting to debate whether this was truly a dream or not. She knew she should have woken up already, but this was getting out of hand. Pirates and Peter Pan, with a story line that Disney screwed up. No, it was a dream and Emma was (not so) sure about it.

"Hmm," Hook hummed, letting the new information turn over in his head. He deduced that since this girl didn't come the same way most of the lost boy's did, and that this was a girl (which was a major fact), and Pan must've summoned her for a purpose; and like with Bae, they were going to come aboard his ship and search for Miss Swan.

He looked over at Emma and saw that she was lost in thought, her brows tightened and loosened as she is thought, perhaps trying to sooth an inner quarrel.

"What is a movie?" Hook asked her with his lips curling up into a entrancing smile, turning to her expectantly, hoping to draw her out of her discomfort, "You've mentioned them several times now."

Emma turned to him and chuckled lightly, music to his ears (it had been years since he heard the soothing laughter of a lady), "God, movies, how do I explain them…"

She paused and laughed to herself momentarily, admitting that Hook wasn't _entirely_ annoying, just most of the time, "Movies are, I guess you can say, moving pictures that tell a story."

"Moving pictures?" Hook asked confused, "You mean the pictures move on their own?"

"Yes, well sort of," Emma said helpless, but amused, "they-"

"Captain," A man said, his voice held a tone of urgency, "Your quarters."

Emma turned to Hook and saw that his lips had lowered into a thin line and he nodded to the other pirate, sharing unspoken words, then he turned to Emma.

"My apologize, love," Hook said, giving Emma small bow, "But I have matters to attend to, in the mean time, feel free to acquaint yourself with the ship."

Emma gave him a disinterested nod, as he turned and walked down towards his quarters while the the pirate who delivered the message took over the helm. Emma had no desire to remain standing near this stranger, so she made her way down into the lower portion of the deck, groping the handles of all the doors to see which one's open. She was in luck because the third door she tried let her down below deck. She went down a pair of stairs that lead to the gun deck, then went farther down past the crews quarters and finally made her way to the supplies deck.

"Jack pot," Emma whispered to herself, as she feasted her eyes on the barrels in front of her and she knew exactly what they were and they were filled with exactly what she wanted: _Rum._

She walked forward towards one of the walls that looked like a wine rack with bottles of rum and water tucked away. With a sly smile, she grabbed one of the rum bottles, uncorked it and lifted it to her lips. She was no stranger to alcohol, but when she tasted the rum, it was stronger than she thought and she almost spat it out, if it were not for the delicious burn down her throat.

She looked at the bottle, and perhaps it was curiosity, or perhaps it was because she was bored, but she spotted a ladder leading up to a door in the ceiling and she tucked the rum bottle under her arm, then ascended up the ladder. Once she got to the top she almost opened it, we it not for someone raising their voice in the room above. Again she wasn't sure if it was boredom or curiosity, but she leaned her head close to the door, and with occasional swigs of rum, listened intently and eventually finding a slit in the floor boards to watch some of the display through.

"Alec, I told you, I need you to find out what he knows!" Hook said, raising his voice to get the point across. He wasn't mad at the boy, he just didn't want the boy to nurse the idea that he could do as he pleases.

"I tried, I tried" Alec said, his voice flat complimenting his calm exterior but his eyes betrayed him as they flickered to the ground.

"You try my patience, boy," Hook growled marching up to Alec who didn't dare to flinch, "You know something about the girl. I now you do. Tell me."

But Alec stood still, his brown eyes, dancing between Hook and the door behind his boss, but he didn't answer. Hook hated being mad at the boy (he was like a son to him, but he would never say), he was his best informant. But this was business and the boy needed to understand who had the upper hand.

Hook reached out with his metal appendage and grabbed the boy's shirt to pull him close. "Remember boy, I don't have time to play games, and neither am I in the mood to play any."

Alec's eyes focused on the Captain, trying to maintain a stale look, "Remember Captain, my loyalties are easily swayed."

"Alright, Alec," Hook said, unceremoniously let go of the boy. He had to admit that the boy was either stupidly brave or gravely stupid to answer him in such defiant manner. "Had you been any other, youd've flogged and fed to the mermaids," he paused for affect, "but seeing as though I still need your loyalties, I'm going to let you go.

"Except, now I'm going to add another task to your mounting others: I need you to find out if Peter Pan's plan for the girl is apart of a bigger plan," Hook said lowly but with an edge of urgency, "I need to know how much time I've got"

"Is the Captain growing soft?" Alec asked Hook, his voice laced with just enough playful mocking.

Hook ignored the comment and waved the boy away, who obeyed the command, however just before he opened the door, Hook spoke.

"Don't forget, the main and most important task here is to find out if there is a way off this bloody island," Hook said, pulling his flask out and taking a swig. Alec turned to Hook and was going to retort but Hook beat him to it.

"Or I'll have your hand, like the crocodile took mine."

"But then I'll be like you and have trouble wooing the women," Alec said with a light laugh and just like that the hard moment broke.

The pirate shook his head, with a grin. "Get your arse out 'o here, Alec."

"Aye, aye Captain," The boy said turning to the door and leaving.

Hook waited for the door to close before he turned to his desk and replaced his now empty flask for another full one from his desk drawer when he heard the sound of glass shattering below him and the corner of his lips tugged into a smirk.


	5. in a permanent state

When Emma heard her name she grew even more interested and sat on the ladder, also surprising pleased to finally find out the boy's name. However that feeling lasted for a moment because when she heard Hook mention Pan having a plan for her, it made her stomach churn and she had no idea why.

She must have drunk the bottle faster than she thought because when she tried to lift the bottle to her lips again, it no longer sloshed.

"_Shit!"_ Emma yelped as the bottle slipped from her shaky hand and shattered on the ground, there was nothing in it so no rum was lost; but she started to panic. She knew she shouldn't have listened to their conversation but shattering glass gave away her presence. She tried to hurry down the ladder but the alcohol slowed her movements and she was quite literally, a sitting duck.

"Ello' love," Hook beamed from the hatch opening above her, "I had a feeling you're a curious one."

Emma stared at him dumbly, partly from the alcohol and partly from the shame of being caught. Hook chuckled and lowered his good hand for her to grasp and he pulled her up the rest of the way. She was a little disoriented from being lifted so fast but she eventually made her way to the chair near his desk.

"Found the rum, have you," Hook said, watching her as she stumbled a bit. She didn't say anything in reply, but nodded instead.

"It is the closest companion a pirate can have," Hook said, taking out his flask and raised it to his lips, after he took a swig he addressed her, changing the subject, "I'm assuming you heard a majority of the conversation."

Again Emma didn't say anything but just stared blankly, not sure who she was talking to, the remorseless pirate or kind gentleman who received her yesterday. Only did she move when Hook offered her the flask and she took it, without a second thought.

They sat in silence, passing the bottle back and forth, that is until Emma finally had the gall to speak. "So, this Peter Pan guy: he's bad news?"

"Yes, and I have a strong feeling he has ill plans for you."

"Well, isn't he a charm," Emma said sarcastically, dully noting Hook's statement. "I can't wait for this to be over."

Emma wasn't sure if she truly meant it though, because her heart started to flutter at the thought of adventure. She wasn't sure why, but she had the vague idea that her previous life had been... previous life? She couldn't remember what that was. Where she was from... No, wait: Boston, she was from Boston and she had foster parents.

"Trying to remember home?" Hook asked her, he had stopped reaching for the flask and let her drink freely and took up observing her.

She gave him a curious look. "How'd you know?"

Again Hook let out a small chuckle. "That's how it always starts. The boys they come to the island seeking asylum from their past lives and they quickly forget what home was like. A curse Peter Pan had put on the island, so to erase the memories the boys had of their old home, the good and bad, so to discourage the idea of escape."

"That's why the lost boy, Alec, helps you?" Emma asked, putting the pieces together, "But how?"

Hook looked down at his hook as he rubbed away smudges on it, "I remind him. I remind him of his home, his mother. He told me of them when he once arrived here, and since adults are not affected, I have been able to remember for him."

Hook now reached for the flask, took a swig, then continued, "They are a trigger, you see. If I just mention the name of his sister, his memories return and he has hope of leaving the island. Aboard my ship of course, which is why I have him prod the mind of Peter for even the slightest clue. But that damn boy has his _'loyalty_', gods bless him."

Emma looked at Hook confused and waited for him to see her face, to which he gave a small smile and continued. "He has a loyalty flaw, he does. He is much like me, he is swayed by whoever is the highest bidder and at the moment I can offer him his memories _and _a way off the island but all Pan could offer is a way off the island."

"So that's why he sticks around," Emma said as everything became clearer, so to speak, because if anything, the alcohol was blurring her vision more than she'd like.

"Tell me, lass, what do you most treasure back at home? Who do you look long to see, to find?" Hook purred, watching Emma take a swig from the bottle. But she paused.

What did she look forward to at home? She really didn't have any friends in Boston, none she would really miss. In fact she wasn't attached to anyone or anything, she moved around so often, she forgot how to grow attached to things (though she was finding it really easy to grow attached to Hook's flask). The harder she thought the more the thought evaded her. That is until she just about gave up.

"August," She said, unsure at first, but then confidence rang in her voice as she spoke again, "I'd miss August. He's an old friend I have from the system."

Hook nodded and took his flask back and put it in his pocket, glad to know that Emma had someone who would be able to anchor her home, so that she wouldn't be easily persuaded by Pan to stay.

He got up and lifted Emma by her shoulders and he spoke low and steady.

"_Miss Swan_, do you wish to go home?"

He made the mistake of looking her in her green eyes and he could swear he saw spring time in them. Just like he saw home in Milah's eyes.


End file.
